SPIKE
by Isaidheyohhh
Summary: A oneshot I wrote, based off the song "Spike" by The Network. It's my own interpretation of it...eh I think it could have been better. Anyway, hope you like it.


Brandon moved out of his parents house in Danville and now lives in a warehouse in Oakland, California. That is when he decided to go by the name "Spike." He doesn't have a whole lot of money. Where he lives is kind of a dump, but it's home to him. He got fired from his job at Starbucks for showing up high on a few occasions. For money, he begs on the streets.

Spike arrived home around 6:45 PM, tossing his black jacket onto his couch. He took out out a hand full of money from his pocket and counted it. Ten dollars. "Shit, just ten.", he sighs as he shoves the crumpled money back into his pockets. He places his right hand to chin, rubbing it gently in thought. He then takes the cushions off his couch, checking for any change that could have fallen into the cushions. There is nothing except for two pennies and a dime.

His girlfriend, Maddie comes out from the bathroom. She was taking a shower. She greets Spike with a hug and a sweet kiss. "Hi honey. How did you make out today?" "Eh...more than yesterday." Spike Replies. "Oh, I see. I have good news. I talked to my mom. I told her we are a little short on rent, so she and my dad are gonna give us two hundred bucks.", Maddie says with a smile. Spike grins relieved they have some money now.

Maddie moved in with her boyfriend. She was living with her mom and dad in La Jolla until Spike convinced her that she should stay with him. She luckily, has a job but she barely makes enough to support them both. She works as a cashier at a gas station.

The truth is rent was the last thing on his mind. What he really wanted money for is a fix.

He took out his cell phone and dials his dealer's number. This is how the conversation went:

Dealer: "Hello."  
Spike: "Hey this Brandon, but my friends call me Spike now. I just moved out my parents' house in Danville to this wicked warehouse in Oakland. Anyway.. I spent most of the day spare-changing on the avenue. I started out in front of the Med, but everyone kept saying I looked too young and healthy. So I went up the street to the Gap where all the yuppie college kids shop. I was there until about 5:30 or 6. I scored about 10 bucks. So me and my girlfriend, you met her, she's from La Jolla...Anyway, we got some money from her parents, so we're gonna stop by because I need a fix."  
Dealer: "Oh hey dude, I remember you. Actually now's not a good time, and I'm sorry but I don't have any. There's none left."  
Spike: "What's that? Now's not a good time? What do you mean there's none left? Well what the fuck dude? If I would have known that I would have gone to Concord."  
Dealer: "Whatever man, just go back to Concord then."  
Spike: "What do you mean go back to Concord then? Dude you don't even know who you're talking to. Don't make me get all Blackhawk on your ass!"  
Dealer: "What the fuck? You know what? Don't call me asking me for stuff if you're gonna be like that."  
Spike: "Wait, man.. I didn't mean that. C'mon dude, please?"  
Dealer: "Look I really don't have any weed or else I would have told you I did."  
Spike: "Alright man. Wait, wait, wait, wait.. Do you know anyone that's got any? Do you got a number?"  
Dealer: "I'm not giving you any numbers."  
Spike: "What do you mean you won't give it to me? I didn't call for a shitty conversation! I called because...I need a fix."

He then hangs up his cell phone and angrily throws it down on the coffee table.  
"Man I got it rough when drinking cough syrup just ain't enough, on and on. I'm a teenage rebel. I'm fucking bored." He says.

*A week later*

Spike's landlord kicked him and his now ex girlfriend out since they keep falling behind on rent. She realized she was wasting time with him and couldn't deal with living someone like him. She called her parents and they came to the warehouse and picked her up. She's going back to nursing school.

Spike sits down on a bench in the park 3 blocks away from where he lived. He took out his cell phone and dialed his mom's number. It rang for a few seconds and went to voice mail.

"Mom, this is Spi- I mean Brandon. I got kicked out of my place in Oakland. I don't really have any place to go so I was just wondering if I could stay with you or Grandma or something? I don't know. My girlfriend dumped me she moved back to La Jolla, it's kind of a drag. I guess she's gonna go back to school or something. Anyway, call me back. Oh, one more thing Mom, I was wondering if I could borrow $200 because... I need a fix!"

He was a teenage rebel and he was fucking bored.


End file.
